The Man from Tallahassee
__TOC__ Sinopse Flashbacks Locke está sendo entrevistado por uma funcionária do governo, na qual irá determinas se ele irá continuar a receber seu seguro-deficiência. Ela pergunta seu nome, estado civil ("solteiro", sem namorada) e se seus pais estão vivos. Ele disse que nunca os conheceu e ela questionou se ele havia considerado procurá-los. Ele disse que isso não era relevante. Ela pergunta sobre seu apetite e ele responde que está bem. Quando ela questiona sobre o fato dele ter parado de enviar os recibos da terapia, ele responde que parou com a terapia pois era "perda de tempo", então ela suspendeu o pagamento. Ele pergunta se ele está "temporariamente debilitado" e é revelado a ele que sofria de depressão. Depois, em seu apartamento, Locke é surpreendido por uma batida em sua porta.Peter Talbot perguntou se ele conhecia "Adam Seward", na qual alegava ser um empreendedor de computadores aposentado de Ontário e pediu sua mãe em casamento. Ele revelou que Seward era Anthony Cooper. Peter localizou Locke através da ficha médica de Seward para descobrir se ele era um bom homem. Locke alega que doou seu rim anonimamente e que não pode ajudar Peter. Locke confronta seu pai numa floricultura, exigindo que ele desistisse do casamento. Ele disse a Cooper que Peter estava desconfiado e ameaçou contar a Sra Talbot a verdade. Cooper concorda em acabar com o casamento. Chegando em seu apartamento depois, Locke é abordado pelo Detetive Mason e Detetive Reed na qual perguntam se ele conhece Peter Talbot. Eles sabem que ele havia ido ao apartamento de Locke e contou a ele sobre os Talbots terem um negócio de $200 milhões. Peter Talbot está morto. Locke confronta Cooper, exigindo saber se ele matou Peter Talbot. Cooper alega que a Sra. Talbot cancelou o casamento depois da morte de seu filho, deixando ele em uma situação nada lucrativa. Enquanto dizia isso a Locke, Cooper serviu dois copos de Uísque Escocês McCutcheon, tomando um e deixando o outro cheio sem oferecê-lo a Locke, assim como o "sogro" de Desmond fez. Respondendo a acusação de Locke, Cooper disse que ele era um trapaceiro e não um assassino. Ele convida Locke para confirmar o cancelamento do casamento em seu telefone. Quando Locke alcança o telefone, Cooper corre e empurra-o pela janela. Ele cai de oito andares e cai sob suas costas. Os detetives visitam Locke no hospital, alegando que Cooper fugiu para o México e disapareceu. Eles são interrompidos pelo terapeuta de Locke, na qual exige que ele saia da cama. Ele traz uma cadeira de rodas e coloca-o nela. Locke alega que não pode fazer isso, mas o terapeuta responde, "John, você foi jogado de uma janela, caiu 8 andares e sobreviveu. Eu não quero ouvir sobre o que você não pode fazer." Locke assusta com seus dedos imóveis e chora. Na Vila Locke, Sayid, Kate, e Rousseau estão observando Jack e Tom jogando futebol quando Juliet aparece, Rousseau desaparece e Locke se posiciona para ter uma melhor visão. Juliet leva Jack para ver Ben, que estava numa cadeira de rodas, e ele apertou a mão de Jack. Kate quer resgatar Jack, Sayid argumenta que ele não queira ser resgatado, e Kate sugere que ele estivesse drogado. Locke sugere eles esperarem o anoitecer e tentar falar com Jack então. A noite, Juliet caminha com Jack até sua porta. O grupo de resgate aceita a sugestão de Locke, com Sayid na frente, Locke na retaguarda e Kate entrando pela porta primeiro. Ela encontra Jack tocando piano. Quando ele para ele pede a ela pra sair, apontando para uma câmera no teto. Ela é surpreendida por guardas com armas e Sayid é trazido para dentro. Eles perguntam se há mais alguém e Kate responde que são apenas os dois. Enquanto isso, Be, acorda em seu quarto. Ele chama por Alex mas é surpreendido por Locke, que pergunta onde o submarino está. Ben alega ignorância até Locke mencionar Mikhail Bakunin. Alez chega e Locke a puxa para dentro do armário quando Tom veio informar a Ben que Kate e Sayid haviam sidos capturados e levados. Ben pede a Richard Alpert para trazê-lo o "Homem de Tallahassee". Locke ordena que Alex traga a mochila de Sayid, e ela o faz. Ben pede ajuda para ser colocado em sua cadeira de rodas e Locke está inicialmente relutante. Ben pergunta como Locke pilotará o submarino e pergunta o que têm na mochila. Ele deduz que Locke pegou explosivos da estação de comunicações e que ele planeja destruir o submarino. "Eu conheço você, John Locke" diz Ben. Ele descreveu a vida que Locke teve, que ele passou 4 anos numa cadeira de rodas até terminar ali. Ele indagou se aquilo havia doido, e com uma amarga resposa, Locke respondeu "Eu senti minha coluna quebrar. O que você acha?" Kate está presa em uma sala de recreação. Ela está se empenhando pra libertar-se quando Tom chega. Ele traz Jack e alerta-o para ser cuidadoso ali, apontando para seu ouvido e para o teto, indicando que a sala está grampeada. Jack diz a Kate "aqui é onde os Outros vivem", e que as pessoas e crianças sequestradas estão segudas. Ele alega que não está do lado de ninguém e ela confronta-o sobre estar agindo desta maneira. Ele admite que eles permitiram ele ir para casa e promete voltar para buscá-la após escapar. Juliet vem até ele - eles estarão deixando a ilha na primeira hora da manhã. Ben está muito interessado na recuperação de Locke, perguntando se ela tinha sido "imediata". Locke perguntou o motivo disto não estar acontecendo com Ben e porque ele ficou doente neste lugar. Ben questiona se Locke quer destruir o submarino por causa que ele tem medo de "ir embora" e voltar a usar a cadeira de rodas. Alex chega com a mochila que pegou com Ryan, quem a estava guardando enquanto vigiava Sayid. Sayid a disse que ela parecia com sua mãe. "Minha mãe está morta." ela responde, e ele replica "Eu tenho certeza que foi isso que eles lhe disseram" antes de ser atingido por Ryan e receber o pedido para calar a sua boca. Locke questiona de onde a eletricidade vem e Ben faz uma piada sobre hamsters. Ben tentou convencer Locke a deixar o submarino lá, que o destruindo iria causar a Ben "um grande problema com seu povo". Ele disse que havia nascido na ilha mas muito dos Outros não tinham. Aquele submarino ajudava a manter a esperança de que eles poderias deixar a ilha. Ben prometeu mostrar a Locke "coisas que ele gostaria muito de ver". Ele sugere que a ilha contém uma "grande caixa mágica" que pode realizar qualquer coisa que desejar. Locke sugeriu a Ben que ele desejasse por um novo submarino. Ele disse que Ben era um hipócrita por usar eletricidade e armas. Ben perguntou como Locke acha q conhecia a ilha era melhor do que ele, e Locke responde "porque você está em uma cadeira de rodas e eu não." Alex retorna com a mochila e Locke ordena que ela o leve até o submarino. Ben implora mais uma vez, dizendo a Locke sobre seu acordo com Jack. Ele diz que o submarino nunca poderia voltar por causa da anomalia magnética ter desabilitado seu sonar. Do lado de fora, Alex diz a Locke que Ben estava manipulando-o. Ela mostra a ele onde fica a doca e neste momento Rousseau aparece observando Alex por entre as árvores. Locke entra no submarino vazio e olha a sua volta, acendendo as luzes. Ben é interrompido por Jack e Juliet em sua casa. Jack pede por "um último favor". Ele quer que seus amigos sejam libertados após ele ir embora. Ben concorda em deixá-los ir, apertando a mão de Jack e dando sua palavra que "eles irão assim que vocês deixarem a ilha". Juliet agradece a ele por manter sua promessa. Locke deixa o submarino e é capturado por Ryan e os outros com Jack e Juliet. Locke se desculpa com Jack logo quando o submarino explode. Depois, Locke é algemado em canos dentro de uma sala quando Ben e Richard entram. Locke alega que Ben queria que ele destruisse o submarino, e Ben confirma que Locke "fez seus sonhos tornarem realidade" por ter impedido Jack de ir embora. Locke pergunta sobre a caixa mágica e Ben diz que vai mostrá-lo o que saiu dela. Ben pergunta o que ele sentiu quando seu "p´roprio pai tentou matá-lo". Ele disse que Locke tinha medo de Cooper e que a ilha era o único lugar onde ele nunca poderia achá-lo. Locke tinha "alguma ligação" com a ilha e isto o tornava muito importante. Ele destranca uma porta, revelando Anthony Cooper, amarrado e espancado. A reação de Anthony Cooper ao ver Locke era uma mistura de choque e medo. Curiosidades * "Anthony Cooper, Adam Seward" is anagram for "Sawyer, the con man, a poor dad". * The television Locke is watching mentions a Bolivian gold deposit being stolen at 2AM the night before. * Tallahassee é a capital do estado da Florida nos Estados Unidos. * Locke's form at the government office in the flashback lists his address as 168 San Juan St, Tustin, California. * O pai de Locke está tomando wisky MacCutcheon * Diversas pinturas da ilha são vistas nas paredes de diversas casas dos "outros". * A Brief History of Time appeared in Ben's living space. * The tray of food Locke is eating from has a cowboy theme, with several cattle brands, two of which are arrows and one of which is a lock. * Locke caiu do 8° andar e teve a coluna quebrada, que o paralisou por 4 anos até a queda do avião. * Peter Talbot is similar to Boone: Rich concerned kid, looks to Locke for guidance, dies because of Locke's poor judgement. Unanswered Questions * Was the man in the room really Anthony Cooper? If so, how and when did he get there? * Why didn't Locke ask Ben why he tried to get him to stop pushing the button at the Swan? * Was the submarine truly the only way of getting off the island? * Where/what is the "box" that Ben refers to? * Why does Ben state that no one will be able to find the island now that their underwater beacon stopped functioning? * Why is John Locke soaking wet after planting explosives in the submarine? * Why isn't Ben's condition improving? * Why did Ben ask Locke how he felt when his father tried to kill him? Is there a similar figure in Ben's past? * Why did Tom warn Jack about the rec room being bugged before Jack talked to Kate? * Is Anthony Cooper the Real Sawyer? * Why can't jack and Juliet leave on the sailboat? * Why didn't the Others control the button pushing? They clearly weren't monitoring it, and it seems like they would want to be able to control it... * Why does Locke consider living confortably on the island, being able to leave and having contact with the outside world "cheating"? * Why is Locke obsessed with keeping anyone from leaving the Island? * Why does Locke still believe in the island given that it killed two people (Boone & Mr. Eko) for no apparent reason? Galeria Sreen Captures do episódio The Man from Tallahassee Category:Episódios Category:3ª Temporada